Crossover: A Mercedes and Jesse love story
by bombtrack
Summary: Just a quick little one-shot about another ignored pairing in the glee universe.


A/N: What can I say; I'm on a Mercedes tangent right now. Don't worry; I know that I left my other story, A Dead Bird Named Kitty, on a huge cliffhanger. But you can't control what inspires you and right now it is all about Mercedes shipping.

had the brilliant idea to have the kids sing ballads again. At least this time people got to pick their partners. But no one in a million years would have ever guessed that Jesse St. James would personally request for Mercedes Jones to be his partner. Granted, the Run Joey Run fiasco had put a damper on New Direction's "it couple" but it was still surprising. Why her? Why not someone a little more…his type?

"Mercedes and I will be using this room after school today."

He announced it more like a declaration than a request, he didn't even check to see if she wanted to be his partner. But she didn't protest because she liked being the center of attention for once, and the St. James kid caught her interest. She went to the choir room right after her final period to meet him.

"Jesse…I'm a little curious as to why you choose me as your partner"

She wanted to sound level headed and direct, trying to hide any ghetto pronunciations to avoid scaring the boy.

"As you may already know, Rachel and I are having some issues in our relationship. I still have feelings for her but I am not ready to admit that yet, I still want her to wallow in self pity for a while before I forgive her."

"Ok…so where do I fit in with your mind games?"

"Simple, you're the only other girl in this group who can compete with her vocally which scares her to death. Secondly, I needed a girl partner who wasn't hot enough to make me want to leave Rachel."

Jesse probably should have picked his words better, the ghetto voice was back.

"Hold up! Are you kidding me snowflake? The real question is; why would I ever want to mess around with a boy like you?"

"Because I'm Jesse St. James"

He said it like it was the answer to the easiest question in the world.

"Really, well the only thing Jesse St. James means to me is annoyance. You're like the male Rachel, a creature of extreme narcissism and painstakingly processed hair; you're not my type at all."

"I'm every girl's type."

"Yeah the white chicks must go crazy for you when you do that stupid little smirk, but I'm attracted to…how should I put this…more masculine men."

"Excuse me?"

"Please dude; I was already fooled once by a gay man in the closet and will not be fooled again. I see you walking into the ballet room, you aint slick."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah you got Edward Cullen written all over you, and I am most definitely team Jacob."

Jesse looked hurt, really hurt. No one had ever bruised his ego like that, not even Shelby. No one had ever put him in his place like that before, and it was causing feelings in him that he hadn't recognized before. Feelings that made him passionately kiss Mercedes in the empty choir room.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. You were insulting me and then I got flustered and then I wanted to kiss you."

"Well that was nice…but I don't get it."

"No one has ever told me the truth…been "real " with me as your people might call it."

"Watch yourself"

"See! That's what I mean. I'm used to people just giving me what I want. But you're in your face Monique attitude gets me hot Mercedes…really hot."

"I gotta leave…right now."

"Where are you going?"

Jesse was really worried. He looked as if he would never see her again.

"I don't know what you've been sipping on hairdo, but we'll never work. You're top 40, and I'm rhythm and blues."

And with that she was gone, leaving Jesse broken hearted to wallow in self pity.

Mercedes just wanted to get through the next day of school as quickly as possible. Jesse was a senior so at least she didn't have to worry about having any classes with him. But there still might be some awkward glances in the hallway and the occasional death glare from Rachel Berry.

"Mercedes!"

She stopped in horror, immediately recognizing the voice screaming her name from the other end of the hall. It was Jesse, and he was looking pretty crazy right now.

"You claim that I'm top 40. Well I got news for you; my heart is pure R&B. And I'm going to use the words of my favorite singer of all time to show it."

Mercedes braced herself for what was to come. She was really uncomfortable; everyone was staring back and forth between her and Jesse, why wasn't he nervous?

_I can't fool myself, I don't want nobody else to ever love me__  
__You are my shinin' star, my guiding light, my love fantasy__  
__There's not a minute, hour, day or night that I don't love you__  
__You're at the top of my list 'cause I'm always thinkin' of you___

_I still remember in the days when I scared to touch you__  
__How I spent my day dreamin' plannin' how to say I love you__  
__You must have known that I had feelings deep enough to swim in__  
__That's when you opened up your heart and you told me to come in___

_Oh, my love__  
__A thousand kisses from you is never too much__  
__I just don't wanna stop___

_Oh, my love__  
__A million days in your arms is never too much__  
__I just don't wanna stop___

_Too much, never too much, never too much, never too much___

_Woke up today, looked at your picture just to get me started__  
__I called you up, but you weren't there and I was broken hearted__  
__Hung up the phone, can't be too late, the boss is so demandin'__  
__Opened the door up and to my surprise there you were standin'___

_Well, who needs to go to work to hustle for another dollar__  
__I'd rather be with you 'cause you make my heart scream and holler__  
__Love is a gamble and I'm so glad that I'm winnin'__  
__We've come a long way and yet this is only the beginnin'___

_Oh, my love__  
__A thousand kisses from you is never too much__  
__(Never too much, never too much, never too much)__  
__I just don't wanna stop___

_Oh, my love__  
__A million days in your arms is never too much__  
__(Never too much, never too much, never too much)__  
__And I just don't wanna stop___

_Oh, my love__  
__A thousand kisses from you is never__  
__(Never too much, never too much, never too much)__  
__I just don't wanna stop___

_Oh, my love__  
__A million days in your arms is never too much_

Jesse was a good performer, really good. It wasn't one of those awkward "white boy trying to be cool" performances like the other glee boys did when they tried to sing black music. Jesus had soul, and he wanted her to be the Gladys Knight to his Al Green.

"But what about…I thought you were a spy for Vocal Adrenaline."

"My motives were dark and deceitful, but I found you, and that's all that matters."

They kissed in the hallway, causing the first sincere slow clap in McKinley High history.

A/N: Song is "Never too Much" by Luther Vandross


End file.
